


Mai on Kataang

by The Rambling Mai (Loopy)



Series: Mai's Ramblings [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, No Bashing, Parody, Racism, Zero Punctuation - Freeform, and making up what she doesn't know, and sometimes lying just for her amusement, just mai interpreting everything in the worst possible light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/The%20Rambling%20Mai
Summary: Mai's secret thoughts on all the Avatar ships- and you know the funny is coming when the driest, most critical personality in the show decides to let it all out! Everything Avatar is analyzed and described in the most ridiculous way possible! A fandom classic!Today, Mai looks at the main characters and most canon of canon ships: KATAANG!!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Mai's Ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Mai on Kataang

**Mai on... Kataang.**

"Take the two most cavity-carving twits in the show, buckle them both in chastity belts, and you have the main 'ship' of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Aang is an airbending freak with no hair and a body build like my little brother WHO'S TWO YEARS OLD, but he has a personality that could favorably be compared to an affectionate puppy so he naturally lights up Katara's radar like a firetruck with its siren set to 11. Katara was dark-skinned, exotic, as curved as a lamppost, and uninterested in getting some, so naturally the romance didn't progress much until season 3 when she suddenly discovered America and puberty set in.

"By that point, the two should have looked more like bunnies than humans, but my boyfriend showed up at their house and asked if he could stay 'til he cleared things up with his folks, so all the romance was put on hold until Zuko was no longer shuffling through the house in his Spongebob boxers.

"Once Zuko was safely chained to the throne NO NOT THAT THRONE HE CLAIMS HE'S VERY REGULAR the two were free to get together and do whatever it is kids do when they declare themselves a couple. I wouldn't know because the love of my life decided to mouth off to his pa and subsequently had to join the navy for a few years.

"Why are you still here?"


End file.
